A beautiful black rose
by tia04
Summary: Hermione goes back to Tom Riddle's time. She isn't just Hermione Granger anymore she is Hermione Maree Athena.
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful black rose

Hermione Granger now known as Maya Maree Athena a beautiful Greek girl.

Professor Dumbledore wished to speak to Hermione Granger. She didn't understand why….. Was she in trouble? Why didn't he want to speak to Harry and Ron as well? This was the first time Hermione was puzzled and a book couldn't help. It was nearing seven 'O' clock and Hermione left the Gryffindor common room to go to the headmaster's office. As she reached the gargoyle the bell chimed seven. Hermione whispered "sherbet lemon.'' and ran up the stairs. The room came into view however there was no Dumbledore. Hermione sighed, running her hands through her tussled hair. "Ahem!'' Professor Dumbledore came through what looked like a secret passageway. "Miss Granger, how pleasant. Please take a seat.'' Hermione wearily sat down with a tired expression on her face. "Miss Granger I believe that it is time to have a important talk with you." Hermione only became more confused – a talk about what. "Hermione you are not a Granger, you are actually an Athena'' To say Hermione was shocked would be an understatement. The eleven words still ringing in her ears. "I'm sorry professor, did you just say I am an Athena…'' Dumbledore mumbled something and motioned Hermione to follow him through the secret passageway in which he entered. She knew where this was going-it led to the pensive which Harry had described to her thoroughly, she was surprised his description was accurate. The large basin was filled with silvery glowing liquid. Dumbledore imported his wispy memory from his head to the basin. They both looked down and were pulled through.

It looked like a clear spring day in what seemed to be an island. She followed Dumbledore through some doors of a manor and could hear people talking in hushed tones. Dumbledore led her to a room; in it was the most stunning woman Hermione had ever seen. Almost like a goddess. The woman held a baby in her hands. She was crying and next to her stood a man his hands grasping her shoulders tightly. The lady was clearly distressed about something. "I don't wish to give her away. I love her she's my baby, my life – she's the only reason I decided to stay here.'' The man whispered something to her and she nodded. Suddenly two figures appeared in the room. "Hera we have come-hand her over or she will cause harm and will be in harm you heard the prophecy you know what will happen.'' The woman whose name seemed to be Hera clung to her child. The two figures which appeared to be men grabbed the baby and disappeared. Hera sobbed fiercely and took a silver knife and lunged it in herself. This time the man wept bitterly as he ran away from the manor and the memory faded.

Hermione was dazed. So many questions in her head. Dumbledore stared at her questioningly." Hermione that memory was of your mother – she was indeed beautiful unfortunately she ended her own life.'' Hermione was dumbstruck. "Whose memory was it?'' Dumbledore gazed at her again- this time more intensely "The man whom gave it to me was your fathers great great grandson but he is now long gone.'' Hermione muttered under her breath after she decided to speak again. "I clearly inherited my fathers looks'' She looked rather disappointed. "Oh no my dear I forgot – you were placed with a glamour charm all your life, let me just fix that.'' He muttered an incantation. Silvers and golds were wavering around Hermione. Dumbledore still quizzically eyed the girl wondering why she didn't ask more important questions. The truth was that Hermione was in denial and asked unintelligent questions because she didn't want to face the facts.

Professor Dumbledore conjured up a large mirror. Hermione turned and her mouth fell open. Loose golden curls tumbled down to her waist, Her lips were plump and of pink colour, Her nose small and straight but not in a bad way but what caught Hermione's breath the most was the glittering emerald eyes that looked back at her. Her tan skin glowing. She almost was orange just a couple more shades lighter. She looked like her mother – Hera only her mother's hair was ebony. Hermione must've got her hair from her father. Realisation hit her and she now felt like Hermione Maree Athena. "You look like true goddesses miss Athena – beautiful indeed.'' Hermione clamped her hands over her mouth. "Professor this isn't meant to happen, OH everything's gone terribly wrong.'' As the words tumbled put her mouth Hermione noticed her voice came out silkily and softly as if she were trying to seduce Dumbledore but she bit her lip in shock. "Hermione I want you to do a special job for me….I want you to go back in time fifty years ago. This will help you understand why you are like this and to change Voldermort. Hermione you will meet your family in the past. Give them this letter.'' It took her a moment to understand what Dumbledore was asking of her. She nodded. He handed her some paperwork and told her everything was there all the information. He gave her the time turner and she turned it. A strong surge of power took over and Hermione felt like she was all over the place.

Hermione landed uncomfortably on dusty ground. She dusted herself off and got up. She took a moment to take in her surroundings when it hit her she was on that island place where her family resided. She looked to her right and found the manor still looking beautiful. She tried opening the gate but it didn't work. She looked back and saw her trunk but no wand- great now what was she going to do? She heard galloping a saw a tiny bit younger version of who was meant to be her father. He got off the horse and to her amazement walked towards her. "Good morning miss, how might I help you?'' Hermione was looking at him and saw that the closer he was, he was very handsome." I have to talk to you and Hera Athena" Hermione curtly replied. He nodded surprising Hermione why he didn't interrogate her further and took her trunk as he beckoned her to follow him. He whispered an incantation and turned to check if Hermione had heard.

She walked up some stone staircases and he opened the door after whispering something else. He held the door as the stepped inside. WOW! This time when she came she thought how magnificent it looked. A soft voice like her own snapped her out of her thoughts." William….William is that you dear, I've been ever so worried. What took you so long?'' She came running in and abruptly came to a halt. Her eyes lingering to Hermione. Astonished at the resemblance between herself and Hermione, Hera gulped.

"This was what took me long dear. This young girl who I almost thought was you told me that she had to speak to both of us.'' Hermione opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out." What is your name girl…..?Answer me! Hermione was a little afraid at the coldness of her mother's voice. "I am Hermione Maree Athena.'' Her mother frowned at her and the mention of Athena. uneasily Hermione urged herself on. "Albus Dumbledore sent me here. He gave me this.'' Hermione handed the letter to her mother. As the woman read on her eyes widened in surprise, astonishment, bewilderment anything but Hermione was sure that it was out of fear. She gasped and nearly fell but Hermione ran forwards and held her she took her to a armchair and handed a nearby glass of water. Hera dropped the letter which William was now reading. Hermione decided to break the ice. " It was a very big shock for me too, all my life I looked different , my name was different, my family was different and I never new a single thing about my real family.'' Her mother opened her eyes and emerald orbs looked into emerald orbs. She cupped Hermione's face and leaned forwards to give Hermione a kiss on the forehead. "Dumbledore is a great man. I always thought my first born would be a girl.'' Hermione reached forward and hugged her mother. After a hot tea and cake getting to know each other Hermione was taken to her new bedroom. Her mother and father bid her goodnight and left. She was so exhausted, her head just touched the pillow and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

When Hermione opened her eyes she blinked repeatedly when everything came rushing back to her. She wasn't at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron. She was in the past Dumbledore had given her a mission-to change voldemort or rather now he would be Tom Riddle. She brushed her teeth and took a shower. She opened her trunk to find that it was empty. She went inside her walk in wardrobe and was amazed. Beautiful dresses were everywhere. It was just spectacular. This morning she decided to put on a white flowery summer dress. It was knee length. Hermione applied make-up to her already perfect face and put her hair in a bun leaving a few loose strands around the frame of her face. She headed down the long stairs and saw her parents were up. She had a delicious breakfast and talked to her parents a lot. The Athena's were Greek royalty and had powerful magic. That very afternoon her parents visited Hogwarts to get her a place in it. The letter arrived next morning and Hermione went shopping and bought all the needed equipment even a silver wand from the Athena's private wand maker. The rest of the summer went by quickly and it was nearing the time Hermione had to attend Hogwarts.

Hermione Maree Athena was dressed in a floral strapless dress, set with silver stilettos. Her hair was curled and let loosely down her back. The little makeup she applied glowed. This was the day; finally Hermione was going to Hogwarts. With her trunk in tow Hermione bid goodbye to her parents as she got on the train. She walked down to the last compartment. She went in and sat finally glad to get away from the looks filled with envy from women and girls. The men were drooling over her. Hermione never got that attention hardy ever but this time she liked it. Her compartment slid open and Hermione's eyes snapped up away from the book she was engrossed in. Emerald looked into dark brown orbs almost black. Hermione was astounded the boy was so handsome. Dark black locks put to the side neatly, pale skin glittering and mysterious eyes glaring to Hermione. The boy didn't say anything he just went out and shut the compartment door behind him. Hermione let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Hermione found this boy very peculiar. An air of mystery surrounding him.

Before the train arrived at Hogwarts Hermione decided to change her attire to something smarter. The train smoked and chugged Hermione got off the train to bump into something or someone hard. It was the boy again his eyes narrowed to her face. She blushed lightly as the boy looked at her intensely not realising he was being much more than just intimidating. He stepped aside to let her go as she mumbled and apology. The boy smirked at her and chuckled. Hermione was honestly just sad. She had left everything back home to come to the future. Hermione was meant to be in the slytherin house as all of her family were before. So when she stepped into the great hall all her joyous and sad memories came flooding back with harry and ron. it looked so different but the ceiling was the same - bewitched to look as if it were the sky - Hermione remembered from Hogwarts a history. Hermione held a brief breath. When her name was called last but not not least, whispers broke out like fire spreading Hermione had never felt so shy. The hat didnt have to touch her head before shouting "Slytherin!'Hermione blushing and ignoring the catcalls and drools went to sit next to a pale skinned platinum haired boy. The boy bowed before her taking her hand to his lips whispered huskily " I am Abraxas Malfoy anything for you Miss Athena.'' She averted her gaze for a fraction of a second to catch a glimpse of familiar dark eyes. A Malfoy - spurpising. "I am Hermione Maree Athena no need for the bowing thankyou.'' Abraxas got up and grinned." Of course, of course dont worry my fair lady wont happen again.'' Hermione looked down realising food was on her plate. Trying to ignore the stares of practically everyone in the great hall Hermione continued to look down at her plate. After being introduced to Malfoy's gang. Hermione got up to leave before getting pulled down again by Eileen Prince. " Wait Miss Athena you musn't go without a slytherin male escorting you back to the dormitory.'' Hermione decided to speak said "Please do call me Hermione i would much rather prefer it.'' Eileen smiled and nodded. Before Hermione could ask who was her escort Malfoy came striding towards her. He gently tucked her arm in his and took her to the dormitory. The Slytherin dormitory was so different to the Gryffindors, it was much more beautiful but less home-like. Hermione yawned and after a brief escape from handsome Malfoy Hermione slept.

Sunlight hit Hermione's eyes as she streched and woke up. She found that no-on else had woken. She took a quick shower before opening her trunk to wear something new. Dressed in a high waisted white skirt with a pale pink shirt tucked in Hermione gently made her way down the staircase. A pair of dark brown eyes lifted off the book the person was reading and looked at Hermione with deep interest. The dark eyes followed Hermiones prefectly toned body down to up. Hermione felt as though someone was watching her she turned around from the book case to see the mystery boy looking at her again. He did not look away. He remained perfectly still his eyes frozen to her face. She blushed beetroot red. He smirked. She gracefull moved towards him beofre she decided to leave the common room and head to breakfast. The boy was left still gazing at the back of the portrait. Hermione found that breakfast with hardly anyone in the hall was a peacful affair. She took some pancakes with banana and spread golden syrup over them. Her stomach rumbling from not eating the night before she tooka bite out of it mmmmmm absolutely delicious. After breakfast since there wasnt any lessons for the whole week due to some complications Hermione decided to take a peek in the library. It was very old-fashioned compare to the future library. Hermione's slender fingers traced the spine of a book before taking it out. It was Hogwarts a history. Suddenly Hermione realised that she hadnt met Voldemort or Tom Riddle as of yet, how was her mission going to be completed. Hermione sighed before flipping through the contents of the book. A deep seductive voice snapped Hermione out of her thoughts." Are you actually using the book Miss Athena or just fanning yourself with it - I need it.'' Hermione blushed before turning to give the book to the boy. Hermione turned crimson when she saw who the seductive voice belonged to - the mystery boy. He took it from her grasp and muttered an annoyed Thankyou. He sat at the far end of the table he kept glancing at Hermione who was opposite him. "Miss Athena I believe i havent introuduced myself yet.'' He took her fragile hands and put them to his lips." I am Tom Riddle.'' Hermione gasped!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was indeed shocked, all that time the mysterious boy was Tom Riddle – she had thought he was handsome. She could not believe that this was the future Voldemort. She gulped and replied shakily, "yes urmm I am Hermione Maree Athena." He smiled at her and his eyes darkened. She straightened up and he let go of her hand. He almost whispered, "It was a pleasure I'll see you around Miss Athena."

He took the book and sauntered off. Hermione was frozen until a nearby student's cough bought her back to the present time. She decided to spend a few hours in the library before she realised it was lunch time. Heading towards the great hall she bumped into Abraxas. He linked his arm with her arm and took her to the hall. The smell of food wafted up to Hermione's nose which increased her hunger. They both sat next to each other a few whispers pointing in her direction she felt uneasy. Tom Riddle was not at lunch- weird Hermione thought. She ate a bit and headed to the dorms before everyone else.

She stepped inside the common room, it was eerily dark and she shivered although the fireplace was blazing. Something did not feel right. As she moved gradually towards the girl's dormitory she heard a noise, a loud bang outside the common room. She went back outside into the corridor to see a hideous sight before her, there was blood and Tom riddle pointing his wand at an unconscious student she did not recognise. She yelped! He looked to her direction and aimed his wand at her. Before he managed to do anything she ran for it. She realised soon she was in the room of requirements which had turned into her bedroom. Her heartbeat was hammering crazily. Thankfully she was alone and so just slept.

The next morning Hermione awoke remembering the terror of last night.d ate breakfast and headed to the library like usual. Before turning to the library corridor she heard hushed whispers which sounded very familiar. It was Tom he was threatening Malfoy. She gasped – an all too loud gasp which gained his attention. He let go of Malfoy whom immediately scuttled. She was scared, very scared! Walking towards her in a majestic way Hermione was stuck her feet weren't moving. Harshly he grabbed her hands and took her to an empty classroom. He locked the door. Before she could say anything he took his wand out and murmured, "Visiniao." Hermione yelled she could not see anything he had put a vision obscuring spell on her everything was black. She tried to scream but he managed to utter a few more words which disallowed her to talk. She was helpless now. She heard his footsteps closer towards her. She moved back only to find herself against a wall for the second time.

His fingers trailed up and across her collarbone. .his gentle, hot breath against the pulse in her neck. His soft lips grazed against her ear. She wanted to scream. He said, "Stay away from me. You hear everything don't you? Any little noise and you come running it's almost like your looking for trouble. You silly beautiful girl I don't want to hurt you; to be honest I don't want to hurt a lot of people its just they almost seem to will me to hurt them. Now will you stay away from me?"

She nodded desperately in hope. He leant in and pushed himself closer to her. Then he let go she heard something break. He came close to her again and forcefully tilted her head to the side leaving her neck bare. She felt something sharp and cold against her neck. Her mouth opened, "Ahh." She moaned, her voice had come back. She felt the blood drip. He was vile. He leant in and closed his warm mouth on the wound he sucked in the blood the flesh of his tongue made her moan louder which urged him on. He finally let go and she screamed. She yelled at him she pushed him away. She ran again from the class room and away from him.


End file.
